


Krwawa Murry

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Bajki, Horrory i inne parodyjne dziwadła [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine, Kise, Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima oraz Takao spotykają się na piżamowej imprezie. Kazunari wpada na pomysł, by poopowiadać sobie straszne historie. Wygląda jednak na to, że tylko Kuroko jakąś zna, mianowicie o Krwawej Murry. Legenda głosi, że jeśli wypowie się jej imię trzy razy przed lustrem, przywoła się jej żądnego mordu ducha. Tetsuya daje Kagamiemu wyzwanie – ma on wziąć małe lusterko i zrobić to, czego tak każdy się boi. Jak to się zakończy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krwawa Murry

  
  
  
  
-    Hahaha! Aominecchi, spójrz tylko, jak się ubrudziłeś!  
-    Aomine-kun, jesteś niechlujny, jak zawsze.  
-    Zamknijcie się! Trzeba było mi powiedzieć, że mi leci z drugiej strony!  
-    Hahaha! Aż mi się przypomniało, jak szczęśliwym przedmiotem Shin-chana był właśnie hot dog! Cały dzień z nim chodził! Hahaha!  
-    Co ja tu robię, nanodayo?  
-    To samo pytanie zadaję sam sobie... Kuroko, podaj mi te czekoladowe ciastka.  
-    Kagami-kun, a co z magicznym słowem?  
-    ....Hokus pokus?   
Kuroko westchnął ciężko, pokręcił głową i podał swojemu przyjacielowi ciastka.  
Cała ich wesoła paczka – Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Takao, Midorima i Kagami – siedziała   
w domu modela, jako iż miał największy pokój ze wszystkich. Postanowili urządzić sobie piżama party i teraz siedzieli na podłodze, na poduszkach, w kółeczku, rozmawiając na przeróżne tematy i zajadając się słodyczami.   
Chodź była to „piżama party”, z piżamą mało miała wspólnego, jako iż Kagami, Aomine,   
Kise i Takao siedzieli tylko w dolnej jej części. Jedynie Midorima i Kuroko byli ubrani kompletnie – Shintarou w pomarańczową piżamę w buźki, a Kuroko zwykłą, prostą, niebieską.   
-    Fajnie jest mieć wakacje – westchnął Aomine, przeciągając się cały.  
-    Aominecchi, masz ketchup na...no...klatce piersiowej.  
Ciemnoskóry spojrzał na drobną czerwoną plamkę tuż przy jego prawym sutku i z   
westchnieniem przesunął palcem, zgarniając ją. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i podsunął palec Kise, na co ten zarumienił się mocno i odwrócił głowę. Daiki zachichotał.  
-    No to co robimy?- mruknął Kagami.- Trochę wieje nudą...  
-    Oh, a może poopowiadamy sobie straszne historie?- zapytał z ożywieniem Takao.- Takie rzeczy ZAWSZE robi się na takich imprezach! Ewentualnie gra w „Słoneczko”, ale Shin-chan zmięknie, zanim dowie się, o co w tym w ogóle chodzi.  
-    ...A o co w tych chodzi, nanodayo?- Midorima poprawił swoje okulary na nosie, niezbyt zadowolony z faktu, że czegoś nie wie.  
-    Jestem za strasznymi opowieściami – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko, popijając sok z czarnej porzeczki.- Może być zabawnie. Przynajmniej bardziej, niż przy „Słoneczku”.  
-    Hehe, Kurokocchi, mówisz, jakbyś już kiedyś w nie grał!- zaśmiał się Kise.  
Kuroko spojrzał na niego, patrzył poważnie przez kilka sekund, a potem odwrócił powoli   
głowę.   
-    Taa, zwłaszcza, jeśli ty jakąś opowiesz z tym swoim poważnym wzrokiem i głosem – westchnął Taiga, bawiąc się żelkiem w kształcie banana i jakby ignorując drugą część wypowiedzi Tetsuyi.  
-    Kagami-kun, sugerujesz, że nie potrafiłbym was przestraszyć?  
-    A potrafiłbyś?  
-    Chcesz się przekonać?  
-    Jestem pewien, że nie dasz rady.  
-    Wczoraj wieczorem również mówiłeś, że „nie dam rady”, a jednak dałem, prawda? I to nie raz.  
Kagami zarumienił się mocno, aż po same uszy, i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego.  
-    A może pogadamy o czymś innym?- westchnął ciężko Aomine, drapiąc się po głowie.- Na przykład o...o zaliczaniu! Zaliczyliście coś ostatnio?  
-    Oczywiście, nanodayo – odparł z powagą Midorima.  
-    Shin-chan, nie chodzi o sprawdziany~  
-    A o co, nanodayo?  
-    Kto jest jeszcze prawiczkiem ręka w górę!- zawołał Aomine.  
Midorima zburaczał na twarzy, a Takao uśmiechnął się promiennie. Nikt nie podniósł   
ręki.  
-    Tetsu, nawet ty?- mruknął Aomine.  
-    Bardziej zaskakujące jest raczej to, że TY też – mruknął Kuroko.  
-    Weźcie przestańcie, o naszych doświadczeniach łóżkowych możemy pogadać później, chcę usłyszeć jakąś straszną historię!- powiedział z ożywieniem Takao.- No, to kto zacznie? Znacie jakieś fajne?  
-    Ja nie bardzo – mruknął Taiga, układając żelka-banana obok dwóch żelków-pomarańczy. Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi i pokręcił głową.  
-    Ja też nie znam – rzekł Aomine, a Kise pokręcił głową ze smutnym uśmiechem.   
-    Shin-cha...a nie, ty na pewno nie – westchnął Kazunari i spojrzał z nadzieją na Kuroko.  
-    Znam jedną – powiedział z powagą błękitnowłosy.  
-    Czad!- wykrzyknął Takao, niemalże podskakując na tyłku.- No to super! Teraz cisza, dajmy Kuroko opowiedzieć!  
-    Potrzebujemy nastroju – mruknął Tetsuya jakby do siebie, po czym wstał ze swojej poduszki i podszedł do biurka Kise, gdzie stały cztery ozdobne świeczki w kształcie maneki-neko. Odnalazł tam również zapałki, zabrał więc wszystko i, stawiając odpowiednio: dwie na środku ich kółeczka, jedną na parapecie i jedną przy łóżku, zapalił je, po czym zgasił światło.  
W pokoju zrobiło się o wiele ciemniej. Kise zdążył już przysunąć się do Aomine, a Takao,   
z radosnym uśmiechem, opatulił siebie i Midorimę ciepłym kocem. Kagami zaś półleżał na podłodze, opierając się łokciem i gapił, jak Tetsu poczyna przygotowania.  
-    Jesteście gotowi?- zapytał Kuroko, siadając na swojej poduszce.- Całkiem możliwe, że słyszeliście już tę opowieść... Znacie legendę o Krwawej Murry?  
-    Krwawa Murry?- Takao zmarszczył brwi.- Niee, nic mi to nie mówi.  
-    Doskonale.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się ledwie zauważalnie.- Przygotujcie się więc, bo to naprawdę straszna opowieść. W dodatku, jest oparta na faktach. Są świadkowie, którzy widzieli to na własne oczy i przestrzegają innych od próbowania takich rzeczy.  
-    Zaczynaj, zaczynaj!- ponaglał go Takao, zajadając się chipsami.  
-    Historia ta zdarzyła się dawno temu, bo jakieś osiemdziesiąt lat wstecz – powiedział cicho Kuroko.- W pewnym małym miasteczku, którego nazwy później już nie podawano, mieszkała sobie Krwawa Murry. Miała ona domek w pobliżu lasu, z dala od sąsiadów, a nazywana była „krwawą”, ponieważ ludzie często widywali ją z ustami umorusanymi czerwoną substancją, przypominającą krew. Wszyscy omijali ją z daleka, prócz jednego, jedynego chłopca, który lubił jej dokuczać. Murry nigdy nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Jednakże...- Kuroko przyciszył głos i powiódł poważnie spojrzeniem po twarzach kolegów.- Pewnego dnia chłopiec ten posunął się o krok za daleko. Ukradł bowiem Murry jej ulubione słodycze. A Murry naprawdę je ubóstwiała. Kilka dni później z domów wszystkich mieszkańców regularnie zaczęły znikać słodycze...Wszyscy ich szukali, chodzili po domach, po mieście, po lesie...jednak słodyczy ni widu, ni słychu... Po dwóch miesiącach, kiedy słodycze wciąż nie wracały do domu, a kolejne nadal ginęły, ludzie zaczęli podejrzewać Murry. Nocą, dokładnie o 1:44, wywlekli ją z jej domku i...Spalili.  
-    Oh, rany – szepnął Takao, kręcąc głową i zapychając usta popcornem.- Skandal.  
-    To nie koniec historii – powiedział Kuroko.- Otóż, płonąc, Krwawa Murry rzuciła na mieszkańców klątwę: ktokolwiek wypowie jej imię trzy razy przed lustrem, przywoła ją, a ona przybędzie, zabierze jego słodyczne i zabije go!  
-    Eee...wiecie, muszę do ki...yy, znaczy nie, muszę...no, tego...napić się czegoś zimnego!- Aomine uśmiechnął się nerwowo do przyjaciół, po czym wyszedł prędko z pokoju.  
-    To koniec?- mruknął Kagami.  
-    Tak...- Kuroko spojrzał na niego uważnie.- Nie wystraszyłeś się, Kagami-kun?  
-    To było przerażające...- mruknął Kise, który teraz nie miał do kogo się przytulić i wiercił się nerwowo na poduszce.  
-    Cóż, mnie tam nie ruszają takie historie...- mruknął Kagami.  
-    Rozumiem.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- W takim razie, Kagami-kun, wyzywam cię, abyś wziął lusterko i trzy razy zawołał Krwawą Murry.  
-    Eh? Cóż...- westchnął Taiga.- No dobra.  
-    Eh?! Tak tutaj?!- Kise przełknął nerwowo ślinę, patrząc to na Kuroko to na Kagamiego.  
-    Tak – odparł spokojnie Tetsuya.  
Kagamiemu nie trzeba było powtarzać. Chwycił lusterko stojące na biurku Kise, usiadł na   
swojej poduszce i wgapił się w swoje odbicie.  
-    No dobra, jak to było?  
-    Krwawa Murry – odparł Kuroko.  
-    Krwawa Murry, Krwawa Murry, Krwawa Murry – powiedział ze znudzeniem czerwonowłosy.  
Wtem drzwi do pokoju Kise rozwarły się szeroko, okno otwarło się nagle, a   
spowodowany przeciągiem wiatr zdmuchnął płomienie świec. W pokoju zapadła egipska ciemność, rozległy się głośne wrzaski, w tym jeden dziki, nienawistny, mrożący krew w żyłach, groźny i pełen chęci mordu.  
Coś rzuciło się na chłopców.  
-    AAA!- wrzasnął głośno Kise.- Moja nogaaa!  
-    Shin-chaaan! Uciekaj!  
-    MÓJ PENIS!  
-    Kto to krzyknął?!  
-    Urwał mi go! AAAUUAA!  
-    Ratunku!!!  
-    Wiać przez okno! To Krwawa Murry!  
-    ODDAJ MI GO!  
-    Ale co?!  
-    AUA! Moja ręka, ktoś mnie nadepnął!  
-    TO YETI, A NIE KRWAWA MURRY!  
-    Zdejmij gacie, szybko!  
-    PO CO, NANODAYO?!  
-    Aominecchi, kocham cięęę!!   
-    PRZESTAŃCIE SIĘ DRZEĆ!!!- wrzasnął Aomine, zapalając światło.  
Ciemnoskóry uniósł wysoko brwi, zastając w pokoju obrazek dość nietypowy: Midorima   
leżał na brzuchu przed oknem, jakby właśnie się do niego czołgał, ze spodniami spuszczonymi do kolan, które trzymał Takao, leżący tuż za nim. Kagami zwijał się przy łóżku, trzymając się za krocze, z kolei Kise leżał blisko regału, a na jego ręce kucał Murasakibara Atsushi, zbierający z podłogi słodycze. Kuroko zaś siedział spokojnie w kącie, przesunąwszy tam wcześniej swoją poduszkę.  
-    Mówiłem ci, żebyś poczekał, to pójdziemy do nich razem!- powiedział Aomine, patrząc karcąco na fioletowowłosego.   
-    No ale...- Atsushi spojrzał po wszystkich obrażonym wzrokiem.- Jak mogliście mnie nie zaprosiiiić?!  
-    Właśnie dlatego – westchnął Daiki, podchodząc do niego i odbierając kilka batoników, które trzymał.- Wszystko byś nam zeżarł! A tak w ogóle, to co wy wyprawiacie?!  
-    Uh, co za ulga!- westchnął Takao, jego głowa opadła swobodnie na pośladki Midorimy.- Już się bałem, że to Krwawa Murry!  
-    Bakao.- Głos Midorimy był spokojny i stanowczy.- W tej chwili ze mnie zejdź. Puść moje spodnie. I opuść ten dom w ciągu dziesięciu sekund.   
-    Eh? Co jest, Shin...oh.- Takao podniósł głowę i zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Więc jednak mi się udało.  
Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zaobserwować, co się dzieje, Midorima stał wyprostowany na   
podłodze, z podciągniętymi spodniami, zaś Takao zniknął tajemniczo, a okno, wcześniej otwarte, teraz było zamknięte.  
-    Gdzie...Takao?- mruknął Aomine.  
-    Wasza cholerna Krwawa Murry go zabrała – warknął Shintarou, zabierając swoje rzeczy.- Idę się ubrać. Mam dość tej waszej „pidżama party”. Nigdy więcej nie dam się namówić na coś takiego!  
-    Do widzenia, Midorima-kun!- powiedział Kuroko, machając mu na pożegnanie.  
-    Dobra, weźmy się i zróbmy tu jakiś porządek. Kise, coś ty tak wrzeszczał, do jasnej anielki?- westchnął Aomine, pomagając mu wstać.- Ja ciebie też, ale nie musimy się tak z tym afiszować. A ty, Kagami? Co ci?  
-    ...powiedzmy, że....jajecznica...  
-    Daj spokój, chyba nie jest tak źle.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do niego i klękając obok.- Chcesz, żebym je obejrzał?  
-    Nie tutaj...- westchnął Kagami.- A tak w ogóle to...nienawidzę cię, wiesz?  
-    Ja ciebie też – powiedział z uśmiechem Kuroko.- Wracamy do domu? Może dla odmiany opowiem ci...romantyczną opowieść?  
-    Taa – mruknął Taiga.- Dam ci znać, kiedy będę w stanie się ruszać. Zabiję Murasakibarę i możemy spadać.  
Kuroko, zerkając na przyjaciół zajętych ożywioną dyskusją i kłótniami, pochylił się   
szybko i ucałował Taigę w policzek. Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na niego z lekkim rumieńcem.  
-    Wiem, że...”dasz radę”, ale...nie myśl, że ci pozwolę tylko dlatego, że ja nie mogę...- mruknął.  
Tetsuya uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
-    Potrafię też wiele innych rzeczy. Prawda?  
Kagami przygryzł lekko wargę, by się nie uśmiechnąć, a potem westchnął i skinął głową.  
W takim wypadku nawet Krwawa Murry mu nie straszna.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
